Ends Story
by endsuit872
Summary: I hope you enjoy it.
1. Starter info

Hello this is my first fanfic. I will be honest I'm not good with spelling and grammar. This is gonna to be my attempt of a multiverse type of fanfic. I will try to mix a lot of different YouTube and video games series. I don't know how many I will put in or how many references I will make. I can tell what games and videos I will use. I will start with Aphmau Minecraft Diaries and end with RWBY with a mix of Red vs Blue and I will have weapons from Halo, TF2, Call of Duty Zombie, Deadrising, and some custom with a fallout like rpg system. I will add most if I get new ideas to use. I do not own any most of the characters or most of the weapons. Now for the characters descriptions.

Endsuit Neese

Description:

One of many multi world fauna thought unlike his friends this Irish Gamer has 3 different fauna traits. He has wolf ears instead of the regular human ears, wing like an angel and a tail of a lizard sharp enough to stab through people. End loves to be in the middle of a physical fight but due to his autism he hates verbal fight and avoids them to the best of his abilities. His wish was to be a YouTuber and to make people happy like the ones before him.

Appearance:

Long bleach-white hair with a purple strip, each ear is dark red with light blue tips, the wings are pure white, and the tail is pure black and spiky. He has multiple set of armor. His first one is his suit. It looks like a suit, feels like a suit, but it doesn't act like an suit.The suit is his most used armor it's fabric is unknown for now but its strong enough to tank the Big Boy from Fallout 4 and keep on moving. It uses black dress pants, a white vest and dress shirt, a blue, purple, red, yellow tie, gray dress shoes, and a black fedora. His next one is his causal set. It's purple t-shirt, red sneakers, a yellow beanie, and a blue jacket. The last is his heave armor and it's the only thing that look like armor. It heavily resembles the Meta's armor but the colors are different. The arms are red, legs are purple, helmets is yellow, and the chest is blue. The armor block out his most of his abilities.

Abilities:

The mystery gift: Some days you just have to go fuck it and hope that the world will help you. This ability has two parts. One haft is being able to get a drink or perk like the wunderfizz. The other half is like the mystery box in the palm of his hand. This part of the ability is the only one that work outside of the armor. Luck has no effect on this ability. Once you get the gun your stuck with it until it runs out of ammo, it breaks, or you drink it all up.

Teleport: The name isn't that great but its uses makes you wish you had it. There's 2 different way to use this ability. First is the Ender Teleport. This makes you able dodge bullets and projectile at your will but have no control on which direction you go. Projectile that cause splash damage disable this part. The last is the portal. This ability allows him to travel long distances.

Regeneration: All we know that its very fast.

Weapons: The Baby Face Blaster, Dual-Wielding Battle Axe, The Ambassador, Dual MR6, The Widowmaker, and the Muti-Spear.

Stats:

Str: 8

Per:8

End:5

Cha:2

Int:5

Agi:7

Luc:3

Toby Neese

Description: End's younger brother. Not a lot is known about Toby. All we know is that him is that he makes robots to do his work.

Appearance:???

Abilities:???

Weapons:???

Stats:???

I know that most of these abilities and weapons aren't the most original weapons I just hope everyone will enjoy this. I will add more characters it's a start.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugggg. Fuck why does my head hurts." Endsuit said slowly looking around realizing that he wasn't where he's should be.

"How the hell did I get on a beach. More importantly why does everything look blocky." The Irish teen said.

"Wait" he said as the gear in his head starts to turn "if I have no memory, and none of this look familiar then why am I here."

Looking around he sees the spear.

End starts walking toward it like it's calling out to him.

Picking it up he sees it start to glow "Genso no Spear" calling the new weapon.

'If I climb a tree maybe there's hope I can find a town'

Getting to the top of the tree he sees a faint object in the distant.

Thinking for a bit Endsuit comes to the decision to walk there.

After 3 hours of walking Endsuit is in front of a destroyed wall.

'I guess there's no one here, maybe I can get some loot to help me.' End though.

"You could be wrong" said a mysterious voice.

"WHO THE HELL IS HERE" said Endsuit. "Great it hasn't been a full day and I'm already going crazy."

After 30 minutes of looking.

"Fuck there's nothing here" End screams.

"I'm here." Said the mysterious voice.

"Yea the fuck boy that won't show himself."

"First my name is Zeno, second I'm your familiar." Zeno said.

"A what now?" End asked.

"Think of me as your best friend-" "So can you help me with stuff outside of my head?" End hoped.

"Not unless you summon me" Zeno replied.

"How do I do that?" End asked.

"Wait I hear something!" Zeno said panicking.

"What is it." End said calmly.

"What ever it is... it's behind this wall. We need to move, do you see that cave over there?" Zeno asked.

"So you don't know" End said in annoyance and disappointment.

"Look there's no time let's go before we find out who they are and get killed" Zeno said with haste.

"Fine" End siad feeling more annoyed.

About three hours ago.

"Owww... Umm guys where are we" said the Red leader as she was waking everyone up.

"I actually don't know" the black cat fauna replied.

"Maybe she knows?" said the blonde brawler as she points to another person sleeping.

"No I think it's a guy" said the ice queen.

"No I'm pretty sure that she a girl" Yang said turning to face Weiss.

"Ummm guys" Ruby said quietly.

"And I'm pretty sure he's a guy" Weiss said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Guys" Ruby said a bit louder.

"It's A Guy" Yang said with a bit of anger.

"GUYS!" Ruby yelled out.

"WHAT!" the two hunters yelled out.

"It went into the forest" Ruby said.

"Let's go look for him" the blonde suggested.

Back in the present. Or the past but a bit forward it time. Or how ever you want to say it.

"I think we lost it" the red reaper said with a disappointing voice.

"Wait I hear someone" Blake said while her ears are twitching. "If it that person on the beach the Yang was right it's definitely a guy."

"What is he saying" Yang said with haste.

"I cant tell but it sounds like he's not alone" Blake said.

"Let's get to him before we lost him again" Weiss replied.

30 seconds later.

"He went into that cave" Blake said.

"Let's go after him" Ruby said.

Ends side.

"Ok Zeno we're here now tell me what I need to say then I get some more info out of you." End said.

"Say this with you spear out: For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Zeno instructed.

"Ok" End said while team RWBY was looking from behind a wall.

"What is he doing?" Weiss asked.

"I think he's trying to unlock his own aura" Blake said feeling surprised.

 **Not gonna to lie... I have a good feeling about this story. I just gonna say this now I'm gonna to add more people it will just take time. And for everyone to think that the grammar (and somehow spelling) is bad I agree. I'm not good at that this kind of stuff but I want to get better. Also I didn't put all the weapons I wanted to but I'll get to them later. That's it for now wish me luck on this story.**


End file.
